Happy Ending?
by Chained Princess
Summary: We all know what happened after Neverland. Peter Pan killed Felix, took his heart, and crushed it to dust. But is that all? Was Felix actually dead? Did Rumplestiltskin actually succeed to kill Pan? Or maybe somewhere far away a new life started with a new hope... Maybe it's a dream, a meaningless hope, or maybe it's finally a happy ending of Pan's cruel story... Panlix. Slash.


**I didn't like the ending of Peter Pan so I decided to write this. Sorry for any kind of OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

**Warning: This contains Slash. So if you are uncomfortable with that kind of content, please don't read.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Where am I?<p>

I don't know… I don't want to know.

I can feel coldness surrounding me, engulfing me, trapping me. Pulling me down to a deep darkness, it embraces me with so much love and hatred at the same that I can't free myself from it.

I don't want to free myself.

I don't move. I don't try to make a sound. I don't do anything. I can't feel anything.

Where are my limbs? My hands? Legs? Face?

I can easily open my eyes and satisfy my curiosity, but I don't do that. I don't want to open my eyes. I want to stay here like this.

Forever.

Is forever really that long?

I can feel something cold and wet touching my back. I'm lying on something wet and soft. Grass? Maybe.

Reminds me of…

Of Neverland.

Something waves in my mind. Suddenly I become desperate to touch something, to hold onto something. A reassurance…

A faint sound…

Is that someone breathing?

Is that me breathing?

Where am I?

I don't know where I should be. Has everything ended? Has the world got destroyed?

Is it my last breath or after my last breath?

Neverland…

Peter Pan…

* * *

><p>I stare at Peter as he throws the elements into the well one by one. He crunches the little piece of paper in his hands and throws it down. I see his eyes glowing in the unearthly green light.<p>

The light of the curse that would come as a blessing for us.

"So…" I lean against the high wall of the well, trying to wipe away the awkwardness that is so usual around him, "That's all needed, right? Or are we missing anything?"

Peter's face is unreadable as always, as his terrifying eyes stare down at the lit up well, "One element is still needed to fulfill this curse."

I become slightly surprise, as curiosity fills my mind. I furrow my eyebrows, "And what is that?"

Peter (or should I say Henry?) turns to me, his voice in the dangerous lower note, "The heart of the person that loves me most."

It takes me a few moments to realize what he is saying, then I try to think who can actually love him. I look up, "Your son? Rumplestiltskin?"

Peter laughs; a sound that can horrify anyone in the universe. I have to say, it is a bit weird and creepy to see him in Henry's body. It is creepy even for Peter Pan. I don't know the exact reason but I don't like him. I don't like him in this little boy's body.

He sets his eyes over my face, a ferocious smirk adorning Henry's innocent lips. "Love doesn't always come from romance or family. Sometimes it comes from friendship. Loyalty."

I stare at him. Like always, he leaves me puzzled again. What does he mean? Somehow, I get a feeling that whatever he means is not good. Of course, Peter Pan can never do anything harmless, can he? But never before his words sent such a cold shiver down my spine. I back away slightly, seeing his smirk growing.

Peter laughs again, the horrifying beautiful musical sound mixing in the vast forest around us. His smile becomes inhumane as he takes a step towards me. This smile cannot belong to any human. I start to doubt if the person standing in front of me is a human or a demon.

"And tell me, who is more loyal to Peter Pan than Felix?" His smile is sickening.

I flinch back as the words process through my mind. My eyes widen, and my legs tell me to run, even though I know that would be stupid because who can run away from Peter Pan?

"No… Nononononono… Don't do this… Please don't do this to me…"

"I have no other choice, do I?" He smiles before stepping forward and tearing my heart out of my chest.

A sharp wave of pain paralyzes my nerves. This pain is unbearable, excruciating, and cannot be compared with any pain I have felt in my entire life. My hand clutches my chest as I bend forward, the pain leaving me in a daze between life and death, consciousness and unconsciousness.

It all happens within moments. I gasp as I watch him crush my heart in front of my eyes, throwing it in the well with the other elements. My eyes close slowly, a heavy curtain dropping in front of me. I enter a world of endless darkness.

* * *

><p>Is it the beginning or the end or something else…?<p>

I try to open my eyes, but a brutal strength seems to push me down into the endless pit of darkness. I can feel some hazy feelings. I can hear some garbled sounds.

Or is it all a dream?

A nightmare?

I try to spread my hands forward, to touch something. Anything. But all I find is nothing. I try to look around. But all I see is nothing.

Is nothingness the only existence around me?

Is it death?

Or maybe it is a new life…

Am I being too optimistic?

Should I give up trying to search something in this endless pit?

Is it that well where my heart was thrown?

Or is it a weird dreamland made of my own sick twisted imaginations?

Who am I again?

Where was I?

Where did I come from?

Is it death?

I can hear something.

A sound.

Very discreet.

Someone walking?

Who is it?

This time, I don't give up. I try to my hardest to open my heavy eyelids that I can't still feel. Pushing all my strength to one point, I do something I never did before. I try to fight against darkness.

I never fought against darkness before.

I always gave in to it.

I embraced it and adored it.

I loved it.

My eyes flutter open slowly. The whole process of seeing something- feels new to me. As if I haven't seen anything in years.

The cold wind feels comfortable and refreshing against my skin, which seems newfound to me. Although the wind is harsh and cold, it feels naturally beautiful to me.

The wind reminds me of someone…

Cold, harsh and beautiful…

I try to sit up, before I have to gasp in pain. My body falls down again, like a corpse. I try to move my hands and legs but the attempt doesn't succeed. For the first time in forever, the inability to do something irks me.

"Don't move. You're still very weak." My heart almost jumps out of its cage when I hear a very familiar voice near me.

I try to look up, my heart still hammering unsteadily against my ribcage. Slowly, a face appears in front of my eyes, with the familiar dark clothes, dark hair, dark eyes and flawless complexion. I stare at the unchanged mysterious dark eyes, and like every other time, I fail to read the look in those crystal orbs.

Surprise washes through me as I take in my surroundings slowly. It seems like I am lying over grass, which is wet with dewdrops, trees and stones around me. Dark night sky fills my vision as I look up, millions of twinkling stars reminding me of diamonds. The area seems slightly hilly, and I can hear the roar of the ocean very distinctly.

It all seems too familiar.

Too natural.

It all seems too much like…

No, that's not possible. I try to shake the crazy thought out of my head, as I try to clear my brain that seems fuzzy with too many unrelated and unnecessary thoughts. The more I understand what is happening, the more bewildered I feel.

Wait… I am alive?

How in the hell is that possible?

No, these all must be a dream created by my dead mind. But how can I dream when I am dead?

What's happening here?

I look up at those dark eyes again, risking myself to lose in the vastness of them. It was always like this. This is why I was afraid to look into his eyes, because I knew once I lose myself in the beautifully malicious pits, I will never be able to bring myself back.

Still, I take the risk. I look at him, trying to say something, though nothing comes out. Like every other time, my voice dries up and I forget whatever words I have planning to say.

He notices the surprise written all over my face, but like always, he doesn't answer my unuttered questions. He pushes me to the limit again. It is as if he likes to torture me mentally.

I pant as my lips try to form the easiest word, or the most dangerous name in all the universes, "P-peter…"

He stares at me with that emotionless stone face, not a line changing over his evergreen skin.

"Peter…" I try to say again, my breathing irregular, "Wh-where am I? What's happening here?"

Peter's eyes stare at the night sky over him, which is as black as those orbs. "You are in Neverland." My heart skips a bit as his beautiful voice with that gorgeous accent reaches my ears again after so much time.

But what he says makes my heart skip even more. I would have jumped out of my skin if I could. I gasp involuntarily as I try to sit up, to look at the environment more properly. Pain surges through my body and my head falls limp over grasses again. "N-neverland…?" I stutter like an idiot.

Well, Peter Pan always makes me feel like an idiot in front of him.

"B-but…" It takes me a lot of strength to speak, "I thought Neverland was destroyed after the clockwork finished…?" I trail off slowly, afraid of the answer.

I was always afraid to question Peter Pan.

Closing my eyes, I wait for his reaction.

Surprising me once again, Peter's calm voice, deprived of any kind of emotion, reaches my ears again, "I recreated it."

I stare at him with wide eyes, not understanding what he is saying, "R-recreated…?"

"Yes." Peter replies nonchalantly, as if recreating a huge destroyed island is not a big deal at all.

"But… how?" Just as the question leaves my lips, I realize I am acting like an idiot again.

Peter stands up, his coal eyes burning at me. The look in his eyes scares me a little, though his voice is completely normal. "You are forgetting, Felix." His thick British accent echoes through the air, "I'm the best magician in all universes. Recreating a destroyed land is nothing for me."

Right. How can I forget his power? A sigh escapes my lips as I look around, to see everything just like before. Before the people of Storybrooke invaded our peaceful life. Before this saga started.

"Why?" I suddenly ask, taking him a little off guard.

Peter stops, turning to me. Even though he is surprised, it can't be seen in his face.

"Why recreate it?" I elaborate my question.

Peter's eyes flash, and the darkness of that aura scares me as I realize I should not have asked him anything. He walks towards me, stopping beside me, his eyes still gazing the starry sky. "It's my land. I created it from my dreams. I can recreate it anytime I wish."

Taking the risk, I ask another question that I wanted to ask from the moment I opened my eyes.

"Why am I still alive?"

The question clearly startles Peter. Silence follows; the only sound accompanying us is the angry roar of the ocean.

"Tell me. Why?" My voice sounds a bit harsh, which seems even unfamiliar in my own ears.

Peter stares at me with his usual emotionless face, and suddenly I feel an uncontrollable curiosity to find out what is going on behind those glowing eyes. I feel an unstoppable desire to crush his hard demeanor, to bring the real him out, even if it costs me my life.

I died once, so I guess I am not afraid of death anymore.

Death is not as bad as you all think.

Trust me, it's even worse.

I feel my hands forming into fists, as I pant. "Why bring me back? I should be dead. You killed me with your hands, right? You crushed my heart in front of me, remember? Then why am I still talking?"

Peter's eyes remain fixed over my flustered face, and I know both of us are surprised. I could never talk to him like this.

Slowly, he sits down beside me on his knees, and helps me to sit up. His touch feels so soft, so careful that I become confused if it is really him or not.

I feel wetness forming in the corners of my eyes. I meet his eyes, and he looks away.

"I guess I needed someone to beat up when I lose control."

I smile.

"Peter… Will you forgive me if I do something without your permission?"

"What?" He looks up at me with confused eyes.

"This…" I say before taking his face in my hands and pushing my lips against him.

I can feel him taken aback. I know he never expected it. A few moments pass before his hands reach my back. He holds onto me, and for the first time, he seems the vulnerable one between us.

I hold his slender body tightly, afraid to let him go, afraid to lose him again. Our lips push against each other and I bite his lower lip, seeking entrance that I get immediately. Tongues fight against each other for control, a battle that I lose soon. He pushes me down on the grasses, pinning my arms down. My hands reach his soft dark locks, which I tug a little, drawing an inward groan out of him.

Before we lose our breath completely, we both pull away at the same time. I stare up at his face, his messy hair, his flustered, the liquidness of his eyes and the reddish gleam of his face.

I have never seen so many emotions in his eyes before.

Peter sits up, brushing the leaves and grass off his shirt. We both sit silently, not mentioning anything about what just happened. It hurts me a little but if he decided to pretend like nothing happened, then that's what I should do too.

Of course, Felix can never disobey Peter Pan, can he?

"Rumplestiltskin…" Peter's voice sounds hoarse as it breaks the solitude surrounding us, "He thought he had killed me successfully."

"What do you want to do?" I ask slowly, "Finish your vengeance against him?"

For some unknown reason, I want him to say no. I want him to stay beside me. I want this moment to be forever. I know I'm being selfish, I'm coming in his way, but I can't lie to my heart, can I?

Peter stares at the ground for some unbearable moments, before he looks up at me, his eyes liquid than ever. "No."

I feel light, as well as surprised. "Why?" I ask dumbly again.

Peter stands up, taking a few steps forward, his eyes grazing over the forest. "I have recreated this land from my dreams. I have come back here even though I had other places to go. I decided to stay in this body. I decided to stay here. Because this is Neverland." Peter turns to me, and I can swear I see a faint curve of a smile in his lips. Or maybe I'm imagining things. "And this is where Peter Pan belongs."

I smile, "And where Peter Pan belongs, Felix belongs there too."

Peter steps forward, and I stare at his graceful silhouette.

I know Peter Pan is nothing but an ego, and I'm nothing but another object to feed his pride. But maybe that's what I love. To be used.

Because I belong here.

It's not the place.

It's not Never land or it's sky, ground or ocean.

It's Peter.

Felix belongs beside Peter Pan.

And…

How can I forget?

Peter Pan never loses.


End file.
